Stage 3-8
Stage 3-8 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script Expand for script. *But soon, a new problem arose in the field. *Fans of Kiro have swarmed the place, filling every street and alley around. *'Remote Voice': Kiro, I'll love you my whole life! *The wave of sound surged closer to the camera unit. *'MC': Gosh, where did all these fans come from? *'Agent': Nobody thought we'd get bogged down here... Now the news is out, the crowd of fans will only get bigger. *'Security Chef': What a superstar... I've never seen such an imposing scene. *'Security Chef': We detailed 10 more security staff than usual, but it seems like it's still not enough. It's escalating... *'Agent': No way. We have to get Kiro out now, or nothing good will happen in this chaos. *I followed Kiro's agent and more security staff as they went out to the shooting location. *'Agent': So many people... Where's the production van? I can't even see it?! *'Security Chef': What?! I can't hear you! *'MC': Forget it. Let's try to cut through this crowd! *The security staff shouldered their way into the crowd, barely managing to carve a path for the van. *The unit director, his hair a mess, was standing alongside the car blocking the door from the crowd. *'Follow PD': Stand back! Kiro, don't be afraid! I'll protect you! *'Agent': Is Kiro in the van? Let's get back to the crew first. Director Young has suspended shooting. *When we opened the door, however, Kiro was nowhere to be seen. *'Agent': What... Where is my Kiro?! *'Follow PD': (Realizing the situation after first fixing his hair) What... Wha--What?! *'Follow PD': Where is Kiro?! *'Security Chef': No, no, no... So many bodyguards, but we still lost Kiro... *'MC': So many people there watching. Where could he have gone? *'Agent': Your crew is going to be liable for this! I told you to strengthen the security!! *'Follow PD': ... Calm down, please. We will find him. *'MC': Let's spread out and search? These fans are also looking. He can't stay lost. *'Agent': Yes, yes... keep an eye on social media! we'll hear something as soon as someone finds him! *Soon, "Find Kiro" was trending through the roof. *Not just fans, even Kiro's assistant producer and the crew were all posting. It was like an online flood. *'Agent': Try to find him before the fans do. For the sake of his safety! *The crew's staff spread around and started searching. *'MC': But with so many fans and staff, how could he just vanish like that? *I searched every inconspicuous corner around, until-- *I saw a person in a bear costume in the square. It was trading a balloon with a little girl for her candy. *I smiled and felt relieved. *'MC': What kind of balloon salesman in a bear costume would be trading candy with a kid? *I snuck up behind him, untied the biggest balloon he had on him, and handed it to the girl. *'MC': I can trade you for this one! Deal? *'Little Girl': Oh... yeah! This one's big! *I got the candy, leaving the bear so embarrassed and angry that he started pacing around. *'MC': Hahaha... *He lifted his round hands and covered his face. He turned away and squatted down, seemingly very angry. *I laughed while I put the candy into the bear's pocket. *'MC': It's yours, Mr. Bear. *This made Mr. Bear happy enough to stand up, but not enough to face me. *I drew closer, lifting the head of the bear until I saw the shiny eyes of Kiro. *'Kiro': I won't forgive you that easily. *Having said that, he laughed happily, his eyes wet like a puppy's. *His smile froze. *'MC': So... what will it take for you to forgive me? *'Kiro': You would have to do me... a favor. *'MC': What's that? *He gestured for me to stand closer, looked around warily, and whispered into my ear. *'MC': Um... Okay, deal. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 3: Idol Power